As is well known in the business form art, there is a large variety of uses for label bearing business forms, particularly of the continuous type. Not infrequently, it may be desirable that such a business form include two related label type panels, one of which might contain variable information and the other of which might contain fixed information.
Such a form might find use, for example, in the packaging, shipping and sale of various consumer items having an aesthetic appearance. In particular, one of the labels might be applied to a container for the device and contain variable information such as shipping information or identification of model number, etc. The other label might contain instructions for installation or set-up and be affixed directly to the product itself.
In such a situation, it is generally desirable that the first label be applied permanently to the shipping container or the like so that it will not become detached during shipping or warehousing. At the same time, the second label should be removably applied to the product so that it can be removed by the end user to avoid its detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the product.
In other instances, it may be desirable that there be two such labels but formed of different label stock. For example, one label might receive variable or even fixed information relating to shipping or model number which is to be affixed to a package or removably affixed to a product and another label might be desirably permanently affixed to the product to include operating instructions. The first label, in such a case, might be an ordinary paper type lable, while the second label desirably should not mar the appearance of the device and possibly might have a decorative appearance.
Desirably business forms of this type should be of the continuous variety to lend themselves to rapid processing.
One concern in manufacturing business forms of this sort is meeting the desirable criteria that the business form have a generally uniform thickness and at least generally uniform rigidity characteristics across the width to facility rapid manufacture as well as subsequent processing by the purchaser of such forms.
The present invention is directed to providing a business form having the aforementioned desirable characteristics and meeting the foregoing processing and manufacturing concerns.